Serpentine
The Serpentine are a race of serpentine (adj.) humanoids who inhabited Ninjago for several hundred years, enslaving humans, until a revolutionary group rose up and cast them down into five tombs. They were lead by a General, and lived in a state of war, with each tribe fighting the other, though they could be united under a Snake King, if that Serpentine were able to aquire all five staffs (The only recorded incident of this wath with Pythor P. Chumsworth) Subspecies Hypnobrai The Hypnobrai are based on cobras and, more obsucrely, rattlers. They have hypnotic powers, and were trapped in an ice cavern in the Frozen Wastelands. Fangpyre The Fangpyre are based on diamondbacks, rattlers, and pit vipers. Their venom is capable of bestowing serpentine (adj.) atributes upon any inanimate object, or, in the case of animate objects, turning them into Serpentine (noun). Their tomb is located in a graveyard centered in a misty forest. Constrictai Resembling boas, these are the most muscular of all the tribes, as well as the shortest in stature. Their tomb is inconviniently located at the sumit of the Mountain of a Thousand Steps. Venomari The Venomari have similarity to spitting cobras, adders, mockasins, and other highly venomous snakes. They have venom sacks in their mouths, which spew a hallucination-inducing sollution. Their tomb is appropriately located in the Toxic Bogs. Anacondrai Of all the tribes, the Anacondrai are considered the most dangerous, both by Serpentine and Ninja. They have the power to become invisible, and are based on anacondas -- some of the largest snakes in the world. Pythor P. Chumsworth is the only surviving member of the tribe (See link for more details on latter tatement), but he succeeded in unearthing the Lost City of Ouroboros, uniting the four other tribes, and awakening the Great Devourer, an example of how dangerous only one of these creatures can be. Their tomb was located in the desert. Classes/Ranks Snake King There is only ever one snake King, as this rank requires untiting all the five tribes under one ruler. Pythor P. Chumsworth is the only known snake King. General Each tribe has its own General. the General has the most lavish head, and is the only class with a tail. A general's symbol of power, and indeed his source of rank, is his tribe's Staff . If another Serpentine should assume to assume Generalship, he must defeat the present General and take his Staff, whereupon he will assume Generallike atributes (tail, head, markings, etc.) and the former General will decreese to the present General's former rank. (e.g. Soldier beats General, Soldier becomes General, General becomes Soldier) The Hypnobrai General was originally Slithraa, but after the destruction of Lloyd Garmadon's Tree House Fortress, Skales, the former Warrior, took over, and he and Slithraa switched ranks. The Fangpyre general was Fangtom, who had twin heads, each with a diferent vocal tone. The General for the Constrictai was Skalidor, and Acidius was General of the Venomari. Warrior Like Generals, there is only ever one Warrior in a tribe, and he is the default second-in-command, though this is not a hard and fast rule -- a General may choose any brilliant Soldier or Scout for his second. Warriors can also be viewed as the best, most skillful, most highly trained Soldier of a tribe, except for physical simmilarities. Warriors have the same head mold as the General, though with diferent markings. Skales was once the Hypnobrai Warrior, but then he defeated the General, Slithraa, and they switched ranks. Fangdam is Warrior for Fangpyre, the Costrictai have Bytar, and Venomari Warror is the brilliant Lizaru. Soldier Soldiers are the standard class of the Serpentine, and are the second most common. As their name implies, Soldiers combine some of the ferocity of a Warrior with the speed and mass of Scouts (Unlike above mentioned classes, there is more than one Soldier). Not all Soldiers have the same name, but only one of each is named: Mezmo (opperator and referee of the hypnobrai Slither Pit ), Fang-Suei, Chokun, and Spitta. But for some reason, every time somebody posts a picture of a Soldier, they reffer to this Soldier by the name of the idetified Soldier. (e.g. random picture of a Constrictai Soldier. Person reffers to him as Chokun) Scout Scouts are the lowest of the low. Mainly used for recon, scouting missions, and infiltration, Scouts are looked down upon in most tribes, with the exeption of the Fangpyre and Venomari. Even Soldiers outrank Scouts, and these units are often used by the Hypnobrai as builders and labor forces. The tribe's power (e.g. hypnosis) is weakest in Scouts, and they usually prefer phyisical weapons, such as spears, knives, and small flails. Mini Snake Mini Snakes are not Serpentine, as they have no humanoid qualities whatsoever, but are either: A. Juvenile Serpentine, B. A whole other species entirely. They posess a miniscule quantity of their tribe's power (e.g. Constriction), and are often used as weapons by the Serpentine. Each tribe has a diferent species of snake whose color is the same as that tribe's dominant base color, with the exception of the Fangpyre Mini Snakes, of which there are three other species: White ones (Fang-suei's personnel minions), red ones, and golden ones. There are also translucent mini Snakes for the Hypnobrai (transparent blue) and the Venomari (transparent purple). Whereas the Constrictai have no solid ones, but rather only a translucent orange one. Category:Villains